Sangre caprichosa
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Oneshot. Ella no pudo hablar, él no quiso hacerlo. Pero estaba ahí, de un modo u otro. / / Primer lugar en el concurso "Adictos al crack" del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia sí.

Este fic pertenece al concurso del foro ¡Siéntate! sobre parejas crack. El link del foro puedes encontrarlo en mi perfil, el del concurso al final de esta historia.

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

_"El joven conoce las reglas, pero el viejo se sabe las excepciones." _

Sigmund Freud.

* * *

Estaba comenzando el invierno, podía sentirlo en sus huesos que, ya bastante maltrechos, pero resistentes, empezaban a estar más adoloridos que de costumbre.

Durante la madrugada había pensado en la tentadora posibilidad de quedarse un rato más en cama, disfrutando del calor que había logrado generar su cuerpo durante la noche gélida y oscura. Pero tenía responsabilidades importantes, que lograron levantarla casi de un tirón cuando uno de los niños de la aldea comenzó a tocar insistentemente la puerta de su cabaña para pedirle ayuda con su hermanita enferma.

—Espera un momento, cariño… —su tono podría haber sido cansado, casi y hasta irritado por tan abrupta interrupción a sus pensamientos. Pero ya llevaba más de cuarenta años con el mismo ritmo y su cuerpo reaccionaba por cuenta propia, como si estuviese separado permanentemente de toda inseguridad o pereza posible.

El día había comenzado intenso, como siempre, sin permitirle siquiera un bostezo. Las cosas estaban especialmente arduas desde que Naraku había muerto pocas semanas atrás y los aldeanos se habían atrevido a comenzar a reconstruir sus hogares por completo, ya sin el temor de que monstruos y calamidades como él pudiesen destruir todo su duro esfuerzo.

El ambiente estaba pasado a humo de leña y había mucha agitación, pero se sentía maravillosamente. Extrañaba esa sensación de alegría colectiva, de tranquilidad. Los niños comenzaban a salir más resueltos y entusiastas que nunca a acompañarla en sus labores de sacerdotisa, sin dejar de parlotear sobre InuYasha y su grupo siendo los mayores héroes de toda la historia.

Kaede sonrió, complacida ante las risas de los niños que la rodeaban como traviesas mariposas. Casi y hasta podía sentirse tranquila, despreocupada.

¡Oh, pero eso era imposible! Negó suavemente con la cabeza cuando, ya cercana a la hora del almuerzo, los niños volvieron a sus casas y continuó caminando sola en dirección a su cabaña con su alforja repleta de hierbas medicinales. Su arco hacía un suave tintineo maderoso y seco con cada paso que daba, era un sonido que le había acompañado toda su vida, al igual que su constante energía y determinación.

¿Habría algún día en que realmente podría sentirse totalmente relajada, sin estar alerta siquiera un mínimo segundo?

Bueno, considerando que ya pronto cumpliría 64 años, todo indicaba que moriría estando preocupada de todo peligro alrededor hasta el día mismo en que dejara de respirar.

Y fue por eso que siquiera se inmutó cuando InuYasha pasó a su lado en una ráfaga de viento que lo volvió una mancha rojiza y maltrecha, demasiado ensismado en sí mismo y sus frustraciones para siquiera detenerse a saludarla. Ella continuó caminando hacia su cabaña, expresando un rezo silencioso en su mente para él y Kagome, donde quiera que estuviese en esos momentos.

Por otro lado Sango y Miroku sí se detuvieron a saludarla y ofrecerle ayuda, pero Kaede se limitó a dedicarles una afectuosa sonrisa y continuar hasta su hogar, observando a su alrededor con su usual mirada serena, imperturbable.

¿Quién, de todos los presentes, podría siquiera intuir que por dentro ella estaba siendo carcomida por los nervios?

Y podría ser que estaba equivocada, pero ya desde hace años que eso no sucedía. Sabía que, ya con Naraku muerto, la situación se volvía perfectamente posible,_ real_.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar la pequeña olla con agua hirviendo, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que sentía una ligera punzada en la parte baja de la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que, desde hace ya varios días, no podía dejar de pensar en esos momentos, ya terriblemente lejanos y antiguos. Y, quizás lo peor, era que seguían logrando que se estremeciera al recordarlos.

Suspiró echando unas pocas hierbas en la taza humeante, sintiendo que su mente la transportaba lentamente hacia el pasado. Se había sorprendido un poco de recordarlo, pero no era tonta; sabía muy bien que esos momentos estaban tatuados a fuego en su mente y los recovecos ya arrugados de su piel, pero aún cálidos y resistentes al frío, el dolor y toda adversidad que se le pusiera al frente.

Admiró sus manos, ya viejas y maltrechas ¡Oh, qué rápido y cruel era el tiempo! ¿Tanto había pasado ya? Hizo una rápida cuenta mental: cincuenta años.

Sí, pronto ya se cumpliría uno más, junto a la llegada de la primavera, pero la fecha era clara: todo había comenzado poco después de la muerte Kikyô.

Se vio a sí misma una vez más, reflejada en las aguas calmas de un claro que existe aún en el centro mismo del Bosque de InuYasha: una joven de piel blanca y largos mechones de cabello azabache desordenados. Ropas sueltas y cómodas, un arco que le queda demasiado grande, al igual que toda la responsabilidad que cayó sobre sus hombros cuando, a sus catorce años, fue la única posible sacerdotisa que podía cuidar la aldea.

Dio un sorbo a su té, sintiendo el calor inundar su lengua y empezar a expandirse muy lento en su cuerpo, aliviando el frío del día. Su mirada, imperturbable, se perdió a través de la pequeña ventana, inspeccionando silenciosa más allá del cielo y las nubes.

Sí, él iba a venir. Estaba segura de ello.

Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no esperarle aún con esa imagen reflejada en su mente, con toda la ira, dolor y sufrimiento que cargó durante ese tiempo?

* * *

Ese día, cuando todo comenzó, ya era mediados de primavera y Kaede se encontraba descalza sobre el pasto verde y brillante, intentando concentrar sus poderes de sacerdotisa en una de las flechas de madera, apretándola fuertemente con la mano.

—Vamos…—masculló, fastidiada. No sucedía nada, era terriblemente difícil. ¿Por qué, si a Kikyô siempre le pareció salir tan fácil?

La fuerza de su brazo pareció ceder ligeramente junto a sus hombros, sintiendo volvería a colapsar por enésima vez en varios días. Se llevó instantáneamente la otra mano al ojo derecho, que seguía vendado y le ardía a veces, especialmente si se ponía a llorar.

Había perdido su ojo, sí, pero aún pareciera que las lágrimas querían salir por sus parpados ya permanentemente cerrados, de un modo que le era incómodo y angustiante.

Su cabeza se desvió hacia el árbol más grande de los alrededores del bosque. Le gustaba perderse ahí, entre la violenta naturaleza, para explotar sus frustraciones al entrenar sin tener que molestarse con la presencia de los demás, siempre pidiéndole y exigiéndole cosas que hacer.

Además, estaba InuYasha.

El cuerpo masculino yacía colgado por una flecha que parecía demasiado frágil para sostenerlo, pero que lograba grácilmente mantenerlo suspendido firmemente contra el gran árbol, sus pies apenas y balanceándose por la brisa que removía traviesamente sus cabellos platinados.

Kaede admiró, no sin una subidilla de sentimientos confusos y teñidos por la ira, que su rostro estaba completamente apacible, como si estuviese perdido en el fondo de un sueño maravilloso e interminable. Un laberinto de fantasías y pesadillas que permanecerían en secreto para siempre.

¿Soñaría con Kikyô, acaso? Kaede a veces se lo preguntaba, porque desde que ella murió cuatro días atrás, no puede sacarla de su cabeza.

—Todo es tu culpa… —volvió a mascullar, ya ahora en un susurro ahogado, mientras dejó su espalda chocar suavemente contra un lado del tronco y lentamente se deslizó en él hasta quedar sentada. Una de las piernas del hanyô estaba a su lado y pudo sentir la vibración de su alma manar de él. Tenue y frágil; perdida, pero no muerta.

Simplemente dormida, anhelante de algo que posiblemente nunca sucedería. Susurrándole algo cálido a su alrededor mientras otra energía, aún más débil e imperceptible, danzaba alrededor de su corazón.

Era la flecha, ese pequeño artefacto sagrado que controlaba su alma. Kaede podía sentir la presencia de su hermana en ella, susurrando con la misma pasividad al viento que la rodeaba, un trozo de su espíritu estancado para siempre en este mundo, destinada a acompañar al ser monstruoso que le arrebató la vida sin compasión alguna.

Volvió a llevarse la mano en el ojo, entristecida. Aún le costaba creer todo lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser InuYasha, de todos los demonios de la tierra? Ella había creído que era bueno ¡Su hermana le había creído! ¡Le había permitido entrar en su vida, compartir sus secretos, sus sueños y esperanzas!

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Deseó que su ira se manifestara en quebrar la fecha de madera entre sus dedos, pero era demasiado débil para ello. ¡Demasiado débil! Siquiera podía alcanzar un ápice del poder su hermana y ahora, con ella muerta, tenía que cubrir su posición ante un montón de aldeanos demasiado asustados como para siquiera atreverse a pensar por sí mismos.

Masculló una maldición con los labios tensos y tiró la flecha a un lado, dejando que parte del cabello azabache le cubriera su ojo inútil. Lanzó un suspiro que buscaba contener un sollozo y las ganas de llorar mientras alzaba un poco la vista hacia el pecho del hanyô.

—Oh, hermana ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?

¿Por qué la vida le era cruel de esta manera? La muerte de Kikyô había sido innecesaria, todo por esa perla que sólo atraía desgracias a quien la portaba, todo por InuYasha y sus mentiras, sus ambiciones cruentas y engaños con aspiraciones de maldad.

Eso pasaba cuando te decidías a creer en un demonio.

Eso te pasaba por _creer_.

El crujir de una rama la distrajo, haciéndola levantarse de un salto. Su único ojo le mostró un borroso fondo negro por unos segundos, pero logró controlar el leve mareo y observar a su alrededor, alerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, dando un vuelco al sentir una presencia poderosa acercarse lentamente desde los frondosos árboles. ¡Maldita sea! Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a tener la visión mutilada; perdía constantemente el equilibrio y se mareaba con demasiada facilidad.

Sus latidos se acompasaron a pasos que lentamente se acercaban. Se agachó rápidamente a tomar la flecha y comprobó, no sin creciente temor, que su vista le había fallado nuevamente cuando sus dedos rozaron el aire apenas a unos milímetros de distancia de su objetivo.

Se puso en posición de ataque, la misma que Kikyô había estado explicándole pacientemente apenas dos semanas antes de morir. Mordió su labio, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Habría deseado más tiempo antes de su primer encuentro con un demonio, más preparación.

Saber disparar decentemente, al menos.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio salir una figura masculina caminando tranquilamente entre los árboles. Se quedó sorprendida por la majestuosidad que parecía manar de cada poro, cada parte del ser que se había quedado de pie, observando el árbol sagrado con el rostro serio, indescifrable.

Llevaba un traje de varias piezas de tela, con una armadura brillante y una estola blanca que parecía ser más larga que su cuerpo. Kaede, aún sintiendo su corazón dispararse por los nervios, se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo cabello platinado y ojos dorados que el hanyô, pero su mirada era infinitamente más fría y calculadora, mucho más seria y amenazante.

Y notó, apenas el ser demoniaco comenzó nuevamente a caminar, que siquiera había decidido dar importancia a su presencia mientras se dirigía al árbol alzando lentamente una de sus garras.

Al instante sintió una punzada en su corazón al percibir en las potentes energías del desconocido sus intenciones.

Ese demonio había venido para matar a InuYasha.

—¡Alto ahí! —Exclamó al instante, tensando más la flecha y poniendo el tono de voz más duro y autoritario del que fue capaz, pero la voz le flaqueó apenas el ser se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada seria y profunda— ¡Aléjate de él!

Esa sí que había sido una presentación digna de recordar. Una parte suya, ya quizás delirante y algo loca producto de todos los traumas vividos hace apenas unos días, se preguntó si Kikyô, observándola desde el cielo, no sonreía ante su valentía que rayaba en la estupidez.

Ese pensamiento la hizo dudar por un instante; pero ella no era ningún cobarde y, antes de siquiera proponérselo, se encontró dando un paso largo y poniéndose frente a InuYasha, interrumpiendo el camino del demonio, convirtiéndose en un pequeño escudo humano con flechas y un parche.

El yôkai se la quedó observando. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando mientras parecía atravesarla con su mirada fría como el hielo. Perdió el aliento y se sintió indefensa, débil e insignificante.

—A un lado, humana.

La voz, suave y varonil. Fuerte, pero agradable. Un tono profundo, pero de alguna manera juvenil y presumido. Podía notar desprecio, desvaloración en la forma en que la había tratado.

Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que era, una simple humana destinada a subyugarse a la voluntad de los más fuertes, a los caprichos de aquellos que desgarran y mutilan simplemente porque pueden hacerlo?

Y en ese mismo momento, como un recordatorio del destino mismo, la energía que manaba de la flecha pareció expandirse hasta llegar a ella como una caricia suave, pero llena de promesas que ella jamás debía olvidar. Entonces Kaede frunció el ceño y volvió a apuntarle con la flecha, hablando ahora con más seguridad en sí misma.

—No lo haré, demonio. Date la vuelta y vete —Su corazón dio otro vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que el demonio alzaba una ceja, observándola con un poco de mayor interés y molestia, pero se obligó a continuar—. Protegeré a InuYasha a como de lugar, ¡No dejaré que lo lastimes!

Se hizo un silencio que le pareció incómodo mientras el demonio, inquietantemente parecido en sus rasgos al hanyô, la observaba con una frialdad que se le antojó capaz de congelar el cielo. Parecía analizar la situación, quizás sopesando si valía la pena matarla o simplemente debía irse. Kaede respiró profundo, intentando mantener la calma. Se preguntó qué edad tendría el demonio; se veía mayor que InuYasha, pero sólo un poco, quizás apenas rozando la adultez.

El demonio habló nuevamente, sacándola de su ensismamiento. Su voz volvió a causarle un escalofrío.

—No seas necia, humana —su voz pareció endurecerse un poco, frunciendo apenas el ceño como si la situación le fuese terriblemente irritante—. Ni siquiera eres capaz de apuntarme bien con esa arma inútil.

Kaede al instante tensó aún más su cuerpo, haciendo temblar ligeramente la flecha contra la cuerda tensada. Sintió las comisuras del parche comenzar a humedecerse por el sudor, que la respiración volvía a agitarse mientras su corazón parecía querer estallar en su interior.

El demonio dio otro paso, aún manteniendo ese atisbo de mueca burlesca, cruel. Pues claro que le costaba apuntar ¡Le faltaba un maldito ojo!

Sintió que la rabia se acumulaba dentro de ella, haciendo mella en su peso como una masa negra y venenosa que la asfixiaba, pero le daba fuerzas para continuar mirándolo con ferocidad. ¡Quién se creía que era! No podía permitir que ese demonio arruinara lo que a su hermana le había costado la vida. Aún si debía ella también morir por ello.

Volvió a respirar profundo, intentando poner su mente en un estado tan frío y calculador como la que observaba en el yôkai, pero le fue imposible lograr algo más allá de que su voz sonara fuerte, segura de sí misma:

—No importa.

El demonio de cabellos plateados se detuvo, sus ojos ámbares escrutándola, indescifrables, pero interesados. Quizás no muchas humanas de tamaño pequeño se atrevían a hacerle frente. Pero eso no importaba, porque Kikyô jamás fue como todos los demás humanos, porque ella siempre quiso que ella fuera fuerte, una sobreviviente.

—No importa si soy necia; si soy débil o pequeña— Irguió su espalda, sintiendo toda el aura del alma de su hermana acariciar con suavidad el aire a su alrededor. Exclamó con furia contenida—; Pero si te acercas juro que te mataré. Quizás no con una flecha, no con poderes espirituales, pero lo haré.

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente como un pacto, la promesa de algo cruento e inevitable. Bueno, además de sus ansias de convertirla en una sobreviviente, Kikyô también solía mencionar que era muy infantil e impulsiva, además de tener un pésimo carácter si la encontraban de malas.

Aunque, pensó con nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba examinando a la distancia la flecha del árbol sagrado, en estos momentos _realmente_ tenía la esperanza de que él diese la vuelta y se fuera. Ya con el hanyô traidor a sus espaldas tenía suficientes problemas en su vida.

—¿Matarme? No eres un digno desafío para el Gran Sesshômaru, único hijo digno del DaiYôkai Inu no Taisho—Sus ojos parecieron observarla con un ligero desprecio, casi y como si esperara que al pronunciar su nombre y ascendencia la chica automáticamente cayese de rodillas, pero ello no ocurrió— Responde, humana: ¿Quién selló al estúpido de InuYasha? Te ordeno que me lleves con ella.

Lo observó sorprendida ¿Acaso realmente preguntaba por…? Dio un paso hacia atrás y las piernas del medio demonio le rozaron la espalda; burlescas, crueles.

—Kikyô —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo. Un susurro moribundo, una plegaria maltrecha—. Kikyô es su nombre y está muerta.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y destensó el arco, luchando por no dejar caer la flecha y que las lágrimas volvieran a mojar su parche, que se había convertido en una de las adquisiciones más molestas de su reciente derrota, expuesta al mundo entero como un ente mutilado y vulnerable.

Sesshômaru continuó analizando la escena con la frialdad de quien escucha un relato que le es indiferente, pero necesario para sus fines. En un estado emocional más estable, Kaede se habría preguntado por qué a esas alturas ya no la había matado, hastiado de la situación, pero no lo hizo, continuó mirándolo en el fondo borroso de su único ojo, castaño y brillante.

—¿InuYasha tuvo responsabilidad en su muerte? —no había compasión ni amabilidad, siquiera mínima cortesía en la pregunta en consideración del dolor en el corazón de ella, sólo parecía buscar la conexión de hechos que habían llevado al hanyô a terminar atrapado en pleno bosque.

—Él la mató. Mató a la mitad de la aldea y trató de robar la Perla de Shikkon.

Sus latidos continuaban siendo dolorosos. Creyó por un instante que iba a estallar en llanto, pero logró controlarse soltando un suspiro algo tembloroso. Se había creado un silencio que le pareció muy incómodo, aún demasiado amenazante. Pero algo en la mirada del yôkai había cambiado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño como su gesto previo de desprecio, dirigiéndose al hanyô que yacía dormido.

—Animal estúpido.

Kaede alzó las cejas, sorprendida ante la aparente indignación del demonio; aquello le llamó la atención y decidió seguir a su intuición, que solía ser su mejor aliada cuando estaba en aprietos.

—¿Cómo conociste a InuYasha? ¿Por qué quieres matarlo? —Fue apenas un susurro, pero sabía que él podía escucharla perfectamente con sus extrañas orejas puntiagudas, apenas sobresaliendo entre sus mechones brillantes y platinados. Admiró los ojos dorados, como si el sol se hubiese congelado en sus orbes, nerviosa.— ¿Es acaso…tu hermano menor?

El yôkai frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero algo le decía que la mera palabra le producía repudio, aunque apenas y fuese el mínimo de expresivo con su rostro.

—Medio hermano.

Kaede alzó las cejas, sorprendida y dando otro paso hacia atrás, volviendo a rozar las piernas del hanyô, que le causaron un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió burlonamente su columna vertebral. Volteó rápidamente la cabeza: el rostro del joven perro, ladeado y con los ojos suavemente cerrados, se mostraba indiferente ante toda la escena, perdido en algún rincón oscuro de su mente donde su hermano no intentaba matarlo y una pequeña humana no debía estar obligada a defenderlo por razones que incluso a ella le repugnaban.

—¡Entonces sí es tu hermano! —La joven sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de la confusión y rabia— ¡¿Por qué querrías matar a tu hermano?!

—Porque lo que ves ahí no es más que la prueba viviente de los errores de mi padre. Es un estorbo y sólo atrae desgracias donde va — la voz, gélida e indiferente, le causó a ella un escalofrío. ¿Por qué el demonio se preocupaba de explicarle? ¿Por qué no la mataba y ya? Lo vio alzar apenas una de sus cejas—. La muerte de tu hermana es una de ellas.

La joven apretó la mano con fuerza, sintiendo la dureza de la flecha rasparle la piel. Ese molesto nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer, casi como una burla cruel y violenta.

—Ahora, hazte a un lado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y necesitó de toda su fortaleza para no soltar un quejido de miedo cuando el yôkai comenzó a caminar nuevamente, cada vez más cerca, amenazante. Una parte suya, renuente a la locura y ceguera del dolor, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué el demonio se tomaba tantas molestias en explicarle, por qué, a pesar de la frialdad que parecía inherente a todo gesto, movimiento y acción, no le parecía realmente distante, indiferente.

Su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que él ya estaba frente a ella. Se sintió pequeña, insignificante: a sus catorce años apenas y lograba una altura decente, una que el yôkai sobrepasaba por mucho, forzándola a alzar el rostro para continuar admirando sus rasgos finos y misteriosos.

Tragó duro, estaba sudando en frío. ¿Por qué le había tenido que tocar una situación así? ¿Por qué no podría haber aparecido cuando ella estuviese más entrenada? Quizás, sólo quizás, habría tenido una oportunidad de ganar.

Pero no había oportunidades ni tiempo. La mano del demonio comenzaba a alzarse hacia la flecha, dispuesta a arrancarla de un tirón.

Y quizás había sido una crisis nerviosa, el delirio por una muerte reciente extremadamente dolorosa y cruenta, pero Kaede no razonó sus impulsos, levantando su brazo izquierdo rápidamente, sujetando el del demonio, sintiendo que la masa negra y venenosa de su corazón se agitaba dentro de ella, haciendo mella en sus latidos y sentir.

—¡Espera! —Al instante en que sus cuerpos se tocaron el demonio frunció el ceño, con ese gesto de repulsión que ya había demostrado antes, pero la chica no le dio importancia, dando rienda suelta a su ira e indignación— ¡La solución no es matar a tu hermano! ¡Eres el mayor, debes cuidarlo y protegerlo! —No hizo caso de la cara de molestia del demonio, ni se detuvo a pensar en lo caro que podía costarle, sólo era capaz de pensar en que él aún tenía a su hermano vivo… y quería hacerle daño— ¡Si lo haces huirás de tu responsabilidad, serás un cobarde!

—Humana insolente —su tono apenas y subió de intensidad, pero eso bastó para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en problemas. Sus orbes doradas brillaban de ferocidad—. El mató a tu hermana y destruyó tu aldea ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Es un estorbo.

—¡Quizás si hubieses estado cuidando de él como te correspondía no habría hecho tanto daño! —Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el demonio alzó ligeramente sus cejas, quizás desconcertado, quizás ahora _realmente_ indignado.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—InuYasha cuidaba de este bosque, nos protegía de las bestias y demonios que atacaban la aldea—Hablaba atropelladamente, mirándolo con intensidad, buscando que él lograra comprender, al menos un poco antes de que se decidiera a alzar más sus garras y matarla— Ese día todo se salió de control y…—Tragó duro, intentando deshacerse del maldito nudo en la garganta que aparecía de sólo recordar ese terrible día— Se ve que eres fuerte, ¡Tú habrías podido controlarlo fácilmente si hubieses estado ahí!

Él seguía tan silencioso como cuando llegó, atravesándola con su mirada de hielo. Kaede seguía tomándolo del brazo, sabiendo que era incapaz de lastimarlo por más fuerza que tuviera, pero sin ceder aunque pudiese costarle la vida en el intento.

—Los demonios vienen a esta aldea atraídos por su olor —Su tono, aislado, podría haber demostrado indiferencia, una simple lección de estudios, pero sus ojos, brillantes y amenazantes, hacían mella porque entrase en razón— saben que está débil.

—Los demonios vienen porque creen que pueden encontrar la Perla ahora que nadie la cuida —se apresuró a decir, aún sin dejar de sujetarlo, su tono tembloroso buscaba más convencerse a sí misma que a él —¡Pero la perla ya no está, se darán cuenta con el tiempo!

Entonces el demonio hizo algo que fue nuevo, sorpresivo para ella: le sonrió de medio lado. Un gesto pequeño, quizás incluso insignificante para cualquiera, pero volvió a hacerla sentir pequeña, insignificante, como la presa que corre como puede del lobo, pudiendo sentir cómo será que le destrocen el cuello poco antes de que realmente suceda.

—Eres ingenua, humana. ¿Crees que podrás contra todos esos demonios sin saber siquiera apuntar?

—Mi nombre es Kaede —Frunció el ceño, sintiendo que las oleadas de ira le daban momentos de valentía, aunque pudiesen fácilmente confundirse con halos de estupidez—. Y lo haré porque es mi responsabilidad desde que murió mi hermana, así como tú deberías cuidar del bosque por las acciones de InuYasha.

El yôkai borró su sonrisa apenas terminó la frase. Pareció que se ponía lívido, sus ojos brillando con aún mayor ferocidad al observarla.

El juego había terminado.

Sin decirle nada más la empujó a un lado, quedando el escaso camino hacia el hanyô completamente libre. La joven cayó al suelo, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a darle vueltas, que todo su cuerpo caía en el pánico. Buscó cerca de sus manos, hasta que vio el arco de madera que había dejado caer cuando sujetó al demonio del brazo. Se estiró desesperadamente y lo tomó de un tirón, sintiendo que su corazón latía tan rápido que iba a salírsele del pecho.

Volteó su cuerpo mientras intentaba tensar el arco, sólo para ver que él ya estaba frente al árbol, su espada enfundada y su mano ya casi rozando la flecha, con claras intenciones de arrancarla para despertar a InuYasha y luego matarle en plena conciencia.

Pudo sentir perfectamente que la energía alrededor de la flecha comenzaba a alterarse, que el alma del hanyô se perturbaba. Sintió que algo en su interior se destrozaba por los nervios y el miedo. Tensó el arco a duras penas, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a detenerlo: ya era demasiado tarde. Su corazón latió con fuerza, tensó el arco a su máxima capacidad mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡No lo hagas!

Estuvo a punto de disparar, pero un fuerte destello la cegó al instante. Giró la cabeza por inercia, haciendo que sus mechones azabaches le cubrieran la vista de la brillante luz blanquecina. Pudo escuchar que el demonio emitía un quejido y el sonido de algo caer al suelo con estruendo mientras ramas se rompían con intensos crujidos

Se forzó a volver a mirar, aunque su ojo le ardieran. La energía de la flecha se había magnificado de un momento a otro, repeliendo al yôkai y lanzándolo metro y medio hacia atrás. Distinguió entre una pequeña polvareda el árbol donde había impactado la masculina espalda, ahora torcido y lleno de ramas destrozadas.

Y el demonio se estaba incorporando, soltando una maldición en un susurro contenido de monstruosa ira. Kaede dejó caer el arco por la sorpresa, la flecha rebotó en el suelo perezosamente, su punta en dirección a los bosques y el infinito.

No logró comprenderlo del todo, pero sabía que había sido la flecha defendiéndose del ataque del demonio. La energía de Kikyô aún seguía emanando con fuerza y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda por completo, haciendo que se encogiera un poco sobre sí misma.

¿Aún después de muerta su hermana era tan poderosa?

El yôkai había vuelto a dar pasos, esta vez desenfundando su espada, decidido a cortar la flecha, y seguramente al hanyô, completamente por la mitad. La joven sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Sabía que posiblemente la flecha no sería capaz de soportarlo, aún si había sido capaz de repeler por completo a un ser de esa calibre.

Entonces volvió a levantarse de golpe y ponerse frente al árbol, esta vez ante un furioso demonio ya armado. Lo vio detenerse por un instante, sólo para fruncir el ceño y continuar, siseando con notoria molestia:

—Hazte a un lado.

—¡No! —Exclamó con fuerza, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande de su vida, pero buscando llenarse de valor. Respiró rápidamente, recordando la promesa que se hizo a sí misma mientras veía el cuerpo de su hermana arder hasta las cenizas— ¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas! —Sintió que la piel bajo el parche le ardía por las lágrimas que terminaron por deslizarse por sus mejillas y un nudo en la garganta cuando logró musitar— …Por favor.

El demonio volvió a detenerse casi frente a ella, la espada brillando bajo el sol como una furibunda garra plateada. Kaede trató de divisar sus ojos entre el fondo borroso que le daba burlescamente su propia visión mutilada. Tragó con dificultad y se obligó a seguir, ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esa flecha es lo único que queda de mi hermana en este mundo. Si la destruyes estaré completamente sola— El demonio la observaba impertérrito ¿y qué le iba a importar a él que ella no tuviese a nadie más que a sí misma? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya pudiendo sentir el frío filo de la espada hiriéndola de muerte cuando la mano del ser se decidiese a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos decir que hizo todo lo que podía por protegerlo, por cumplir.

Pero ¿era realmente por el deber? Las dos almas que antes fueron amantes, ambos de trágicos finales, danzaban sobre su espalda otorgándole un calor que le era extraño, pero reconfortante. Sabía que ellas eran ajenas a sus palabras, a sus dolores y pesares, pero le daban la paz que su corazón necesitaba tan desesperadamente y nada en este mundo podía otorgarle.

El alma de Kikyô ya no la necesitaba, ya demasiado lejos de este mundo para ser alcanzada. Pero ella la necesitaba, de su recuerdo, de su memoria que parecía tan frágil y quebradiza.

Sin ella, sin lo único que la ataba a este mundo ¿qué sería de ella? Sintió que más lágrimas se deslizaban por su pálida piel; nunca le había gustado que la vieran llorar, menos un completo desconocido, pero no lo importó en lo absoluto.

Porque si ella se quedaba completamente sola, ya nada importaría.

—No lo hagas,_ por favor._

Intentó contener un sollozo, sin dejar de observarlo ningún segundo. Él había permanecido en silencio como al principio, como si analizase toda la situación, como si él comprendiese algo que ella no, a niveles que a ella le eran inalcanzables. Quizás era que, ya a esas alturas de su vida, todo le era inalcanzable.

Así que continuó firme, con su cuerpo completamente tenso y tembloroso, pero firme. Si era real que iba a morir defendiendo a InuYasha, el ser que la engañó y asesinó lo que más amaba en este mundo, iba a ser de frente, sin dejar de observar a su agresor ningún instante.

Quizás era incorrecto, seguramente estúpido. Pero ella había prometido que lo protegería, y cumpliría su _deber_.

Entonces ocurrió su enésima sorpresa en el día: El demonio enfundó la espada y dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de ella, el árbol y el bosque completo.

Kaede alzó las cejas, ya completamente confundida. Quiso separar los labios y decir algo, lo que fuera, pero el demonio ladeó ligeramente el rostro, volviendo a observarla directamente, como si lograra realmente atravesar su espíritu con ello.

—Eres valiente. Respetaré tu decisión, por hoy —La joven guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Los latidos de su corazón seguían siendo violentos y rápidos, mas ya no sentía las lágrimas manar de su ojo maltrecho— Pero nunca más te atrevas a desafiarme o lo lamentarás.

Era una amenaza de muerte, una directa y real. Así terminaba su primer encuentro. La chica lo observó bajo la luz indiferente del sol, imponente y letal, pero, de alguna manera, _comprensivo_.

El viento arremolinaba las hojas entre ellos, haciendo del ruido de su vaivén el único existente. Sabía que él, por la forma que en se había quedado aún observándola, esperaba una respuesta.

El corazón de ella continuaba latiendo con fuerza, pero ya no le dolía, al menos, ya no por hoy.

Entonces Kaede le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, con su único ojo aún húmedo por las lágrimas, pero brillante de sincera felicidad.

—Gracias.

Y el yôkai se perdió de su vista, del bosque y todo lo que ella conocía, dejando en su corazón un sentimiento confuso y extraño, pero cálido.

Aún pasarían varios meses de la próxima vez que sabría de Sesshômaru.

* * *

Ese día, ya cuando comenzaba el ocaso, Kaede estaba nuevamente junto al Árbol Sagrado y dejó caer bruscamente un montón de pergaminos al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara rápidamente, buscando contener un grito de rabia y desesperación que luchaba violentamente por escapar de sus labios resecos.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! —terminó mascullando con fuerza, dando una fuerte patada contra el suelo, mandando uno de los tantos pergaminos volando por los aires al otro extremo del árbol.

Alzó la vista, InuYasha le dedicaba la misma cara de siempre, presa de un sueño al parecer muy dulce y pacífico. Le dedicó una de las mejores muecas de indignación que tenía, furiosa.

—¡Ya sabes que todo esto es tu culpa! —Casi chilló, volviendo a taparse la cara con las manos. Inclinó su espalda ligeramente hacia adelante y pudo sentir su arco y flechas moverse suavemente con ella.

Desde el día en que se había encontrado con el yôkai, ya nunca se separaba de sus flechas. Cuando no estaba ayudando a la aldea en su reconstrucción, ocupaba todo el tiempo que le quedaba en practicar, logrando mejorar su puntería al punto en que ya apenas y se desviaba del objetivo principal.

Había sido difícil, pero ya casi y podía afirmar que lograba asimilar por completo la pérdida de su ojo derecho, logrando controlar su cuerpo con la misma naturalidad que antes. Aún tenía sus problemas a veces, como tratar de tomar un vaso de té y terminar golpeándolo con el dorso de la mano, aunque eso ya era en contadas ocasiones.

Pero lo complicado no era su puntería ni su manejo con el arco, no. Eran sus poderes espirituales.

Sin su hermana ni nadie experimentado para socorrerle, se había visto enfrentada a una cantidad impresionante de conocimiento que apenas y era capaz de digerir, todo en forma de los variados pergaminos que Kikyô siempre guardó celosamente en una de las tablas sueltas en el suelo de la modesta cabaña que compartían, con la constante promesa de enseñarle en el futuro.

Solía llevar algunos consigo a todos lados, siempre buscando leerlos como podía, intentando aprender paso a paso de manera primitiva, pero lentamente efectiva.

El problema de Kaede era que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para aprender, para practicar y mejorar, pero no tenía nada de eso.

En vez de entrenamiento tenía constantes batallas con demonios y esfuerzos sobrehumanos en mejorar sus poderes de curación, logrando salvar a la mayor cantidad de aldeanos de las constantes enfermedades que azotaban a la aldea. Y, si bien la cantidad de demonios había bajado considerablemente los últimos meses y lograba matar a uno que otro, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus habilidades para sanar eran prácticamente nulas.

Entonces, durante ese día en particular donde todo parecía infinitamente peor, se decidió a llevar casi todos los pergaminos que tenía, con más intenciones de quemarlos que otra cosa, llevada por un impulso tan desesperado como atrevido.

Pero al llegar no los quemó como pensaba. No podía. Hasta la más completa desesperación tiene su límite de estupidez… o algo así le había dicho Kikyô en alguna ocasión. Caminó lentamente hasta el árbol, dejando chocar su espalda contra él y deslizarse lentamente hacia el suelo, con las piernas inertes del hanyô haciéndole una compañía que ya era parte de su rutina.

Los últimos cuatro meses habían sido difíciles, por no decir insufribles. Pero había logrado soportarlos, siempre pensando que estaba cumpliendo el deber que le había sido encomendado como la única sacerdotisa viva de la aldea, como si eso fuese a darle la garantía mágica de que las cosas se le harían fáciles con el tiempo.

Pero ya la situación había alcanzado un punto en que Kaede no sólo se sentía inútil, sino completamente incapaz, sobrepasada.

Había comenzado hace menos de una semana. Una de las niñas había comenzado con vómitos y fiebre incontrolables, muriendo luego de una noche plagada de agonía y sufrimiento a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella puso, exhalando su último suspiro sujetada entre sus brazos. Nunca tuvo el tiempo de recuperarse de esa escena tan terrible, pues la mañana siguiente no era uno, sino dos niños con las mismas afecciones. Y así habían comenzado a transformarse las mañanas de la aldea, todas anunciando nuevos enfermos y pesares.

La situación era desastrosa. La gente, sin saber qué hacer, clamaba por su ayuda y conocimientos en modos desesperados, carcomidos por el miedo y el llanto por los ya perdidos.

Se abrazó las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza sobre ellas. Parte de su arco se clavaba en su espalda, pero no le importó. Llevaba casi tres noches completas sin dormir, revisando los pergaminos una y otra vez, buscando en ellos alguna solución, algún mensaje oculto ¡Algo!

Estaba segura de que Kikyô había mencionado una enfermedad similar y una extraña planta de lunares blancos que servía de cura, en algún tiempo lejano mientras recolectaban hierbas medicinales. Ella fácilmente se habría hecho cargo de la situación, lo habría solucionado todo rápidamente, como siempre.

Kikyô habría sabido que hacer. De estar aquí esos niños no habrían muerto con semejante agonía.

Pero Kikyô no estaba y ahora ella era responsable de todas esas muertes.

Y de lo único que sabía es que la seguirían para siempre, hasta el día en que ella dejara de respirar, justo y como ellos habían hecho.

Estaba demasiado cansada para llorar, pero de igual forma unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de su ojo y humedecieron parte de su parche. Deseó con todo su corazón ayuda, poder saber qué hacer. ¿Pero qué podía hacer, más que leer desesperadamente una y otra vez las palabras hermosamente grabadas en los pergaminos y observar a esos niños morir?

Las almas de los amantes danzaban a su alrededor, pero no lograban reconfortarla. Comenzó a rezar en susurros, moviendo rápidamente los labios, soltando palabras atropelladas por todos los que habían muerto y no había podido salvar.

Rezó una y otra vez hasta caer rendida por el sueño, con parte del arco aún clavado en su espalda y la presencia de InuYasha acariciando su mejilla como una onda cálida, distante.

Cuando despertó ya estaba oscuro y el frío calaba sus huesos como miles de agujas afiladas e inmisericordes. El cuerpo le dolía y su ojo tardó a acostumbrarse a la luz, vislumbrando la silueta difusa de los pergaminos desparramados ante ella, pequeñas figuras juguetonas y traviesas, fulminantes recordatorios de su cruenta realidad.

Bostezó y alzó una de sus manos, cubriendo suavemente su boca. Al instante sintió que una cosa muy ligera se caía de su regazo, causándole un suave cosquilleo en sus brazos. Ladeó la cabeza confundida y se esforzó en distinguir qué era, sintiendo entre sus dedos una textura suave, húmeda por al frío.

Cuando Kaede cayó en cuenta de qué era soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. La impresión fue tan grande que comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, volviendo a llevarse las manos al rostro, esta vez sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción.

Su regazo estaba repleto de flores, todas del mismo tipo, recientemente arrancadas del suelo. Y cada una de ellas tenía lunares blancos en sus largos y suaves pétalos, brillando intensamente bajo la luz de la luna.

Se levantó temblorosa, comenzando a recogerlas. Eran tantas que tuvo que usar su falda como canasta improvisada para poder tenerlas todas. Las observó todas reunidas, volviendo a sollozar con fuerza.

Se quedó unos minutos más de pie, prestando atención a su alrededor. Y pudo sentir su presencia, ya comenzando a hacerse demasiado lejana para intentar alcanzarla.

Siquiera se preocupó de limpiarse las lágrimas, sosteniendo temblorosamente los bordes de su falda. Dio algunos pasos en esa dirección, pero sabía que la presencia no iba a devolverse.

Aún así tomo aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias, Sesshômaru!

Volvió a sollozar, pero ya no podía evitar sonreír mientras luchaba contra el temblor de sus manos. Se apresuró en recoger en su falda los pergaminos, echando luego a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la aldea, comenzando a reír entre jadeos, siempre sin dejar de llorar.

Esa vez Kaede pasó casi otros tres días completos sin dormir, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Ahora tenían una cura y la enfermedad pronto sería eliminada por completo.

Durante todo ese tiempo ella trabajó sin cesar hasta quedar exhausta, hasta que cada músculo de su cuerpo quedó acalambrado, pero lo hizo siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, con la risa escapando fácilmente de sus labios cada vez que lograba ver a los niños dormir plácidamente por las noches que lentamente dejaban de ser una infernal pesadilla.

Ya para cuando ella logró arrastrarse a su propia cama para descansar, aún continuaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahí, sola en la pequeña cabaña, se tapó con las mantas hasta cubrirse completamente la cabeza y volvió a dar rienda suelta a su llanto hasta que se cansó.

Lo último que tuvo en su mente antes de ser arrastrada al mundo de los sueños fue la imagen del yôkai, imponente y frío como la nieve, atravesándola con su mirada de oro como si el mundo le fuese indiferente, pero atento a todo en el más completo silencio.

Kaede sonrió, pensando en que, la próxima vez que lo viese, debía darle nuevamente las gracias.

Y un último pensamiento, ya confuso y difuso por el cansancio, acarició su mente mientras caía profundamente dormida, logrando un sueño ameno y agradable por primera vez en muchos, muchos meses.

Quizás ya no estaba completamente sola, después de todo.

* * *

Las primeras flores aparecieron sobre las tumbas, pequeños y tímidos puntos de colores sobre los cuerpos de quienes murieron el día en que InuYasha arrasó con la mitad de la aldea.

Desde la pequeña cabaña de Kaede, casi a las afueras de la aldea, era posible ver desde la ventana todos los montículos de tierra cuidadosamente alineados. Silenciosos y ajenos, lentamente comenzaban a confundirse con el resto del verde paisaje, sólo distinguibles por las variadas cruces de madera que adornaban el ambiente de un modo siniestro y nostálgico.

Algunos niños temían acercarse al sector, aludiendo a historias de fantasmas tétricos y horribles. Pero eso a la joven le traía sin cuidado. Ya a sus catorce años y medio apenas y lograba sentirse conectada con las cosas que alguna vez experimentó en su niñez.

Era una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña algo bajita, que aún llevaba el cabello negro largo y un poco desordenado. Prácticamente nada quedaba en su ser de ilusiones infantiles, de la inocencia ante lo desconocido, el miedo hacia los fantasmas y la oscuridad. La vida ya le había regalado demasiados dolores y pesares, demasiadas batallas y muertes, forzándola a madurar, a crecer a tirones y soledad.

Como en esa ocasión, por ejemplo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, soltando una maldición inentendible. Cerró su ojo y bajó la cabeza, la mujer que la acompañaba le tomó la mano, compasiva.

—Sé que duele, pero necesito limpiar la herida.

Kaede asintió fuertemente, extendiéndole nuevamente el brazo izquierdo, empapado de brillante sangre escarlata que lentamente empezaba a deslizarse por su piel y el simple vestido de colores verdosos, ya arruinado por grandes y oscuras manchas rojizas en la zona de las piernas.

La mujer acercó nuevamente el paño húmedo con agua caliente, sujetando su muñeca con firmeza. La herida se extendía como un tajo que iba desde la curva del hombro hasta pocos centímetros bajo el codo; una línea sanguinolenta y abierta, mostrando parte de la carne, palpitante y brillante.

Mechones sudorosos de cabello le cubrían el rostro, sentía que su parche estaba húmedo, pesado. Cada gesto de la mujer le producía una dolorosa corriente eléctrica que parecía sacudirle el cuerpo, obligándola a apretar los dientes hasta sentir que se le acalambraba la mandíbula.

—Ahora necesito coser la herida… —El tono de la mujer se volvió vacilante, mirándola muy preocupada. Kaede entreabrió su ojo y pudo distinguir la larga aguja sobre la superficie de madera, comenzando a perder la tonalidad rojiza luego de haber sido calentada en pleno fuego— Sí te duele demasiado podemos…

—Cósela —La mujer no respondió y Kaede se obligó a alzar el rostro, mirándola fijamente con un semblante pálido, pero completamente seguro de lo que decía—. No importa si duele, necesito que lo hagas.

La vacilación de la mujer se extendió pocos segundos, pero terminó por desaparecer. Asintió y enhebró la aguja. Era la única en prácticamente toda la aldea que conocía un poco sobre cuidado de heridas, además de que le debía a la joven sacerdotisa un enorme favor.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana. Parada al frente de ella una pequeña de diez años observaba la situación con una mano en su pecho. Demasiado asustada por la cantidad de sangre, pero decidida a permanecer ahí haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Tomó aire y volvió a sujetar con firmeza la muñeca de la joven quien, meses atrás, había salvado a su pequeña hija de la extraña enfermedad de vómitos y fiebre que parecía jamás tendría solución.

Ahora era el momento de retribuir, aunque doliera.

Kaede volvió a gritar apretando los dientes, maldiciendo para sus adentros para no insultar frente a la niña, su ojo cerrado con una fuerza tal que llegaba a ver puntos verdosos danzando sobre el fondo negro de su mente, burlescos y volátiles.

—Lo que hiciste allá afuera… —comenzó a decir la mujer buscando distraerla, sin mirarla mientras intentaba terminar su trabajo lo antes posible para evitar alargar el sufrimiento de la joven— La forma en que mataste a esa bestia fue…

—¡Fue impresionante! —interrumpió la niña, con un tono tembloroso, agudo.

Kaede volteó a mirarla, convertida en una mancha borrosa por su cabello negrusco.

—G-gracias, Natsuki. —logró decir antes de volver a soltar un gruñido con los dientes apretados.

—¡Tú lo mataste sola! —la niña siguió, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, las mejillas sonrosadas entre lo que era el miedo y la emoción— ¡Esto no es nada, Kaede, puedes resistirlo!

La mujer miró a su hija unos segundos, sorprendida por su comentario. La joven sacerdotisa también la observó, logrando esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

—Sí que puedo. —Vio a la pequeña sonreír, algo aliviada. Y eso le bastó para volver a respirar profundo y decidirse a seguir.

Para cuando la mujer terminó, Kaede ya estaba al borde del desmayo, pero con la herida completamente cosida. Con una rústica tablilla improvisada, su brazo estaba doblado sobre su pecho, sostenido por una venda que rodeaba su hombro maltrecho.

—Esto debería ser suficiente —La mujer le corrió los húmedos mechones del cabello, observándola con marcada atención—. Ahora debes descansar. Vendré a cuidarte todas las mañanas y Natsuki te traerá las comidas que necesites.

Madre e hija se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, la mujer volteó la cabeza para observarla, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Vas a estar bien, Kaede.

La joven quedó sola, recostada boca arriba sobre la cama, apenas y mirando el techo de la cabaña, que parecía girar vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo.

El ardor de su brazo fue haciéndose cada vez más tenue a medida que lentamente se quedaba dormida. Tanteó el suelo a su alrededor con su mano sana, encontrando su arco y flechas, acercándolas hasta que estuvieron pegados a su cuerpo, dándole seguridad, reconfortándola de una manera mínima y vacía, pero reconfortándola al fin y al cabo.

Su respiración se normalizó al poco tiempo, mientras veía desaparecer lentamente las luces dentro de su cabaña para dar paso a la noche, al completo silencio.

Pensó en su hermana, en la forma en que ella habría estado acostada a su lado durante la noche, preguntándole si necesitaba algo para calmar el dolor, si tenía sed.

Una pequeña lágrima transparente comenzó lentamente a deslizarse por su piel caliente y pálida, perdiéndose para siempre entre las largas hebras de su negro cabello.

A veces, pensó mientras luchaba por contener un sollozo ya algo dormida, es mejor morir a estar sola.

* * *

Desde que Kikyô murió, Kaede soñaba con ella todas las noches.

Eran sueños extraños, incomprensibles, pero siempre teñidos de sangre, horror y muerte. En ellos estaba la risa de InuYasha mientras se llevaba la perla, la imagen del cuerpo herido de su hermana rasgado furiosamente por las filosas garras.

Y la sensación inolvidable que causó ese día la flecha perdida atravesando su ojo, mutilando su cuerpo como una marca hecha al rojo vivo.

Durante esos días la cosa empeoró, presa de los efectos de la fiebre que causaba la herida que se negaba en cerrar y cicatrizar del todo. Los recuerdos se entremezclaban con imágenes confusas y aterradoras, con sonidos extraños y espeluznantes.

Se despertaba de golpe durante las noches, gritando con la garganta reseca, con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas y la espalda completamente fría por el sudor.

Era difícil mantener la cuenta, pero más aún soportar las noches que iban una tras otra sin ofrecerle el más mínimo descanso. Esa noche en especial, cuando se despertó, el impulso de su cuerpo quiso llevarla a sentarse de un salto, pero apenas y se sintió capaz de moverse.

De lo poco que recuerda de esos momentos, sabe que esa noche fue diferente, porque no estaba sola y su brazo, de algún modo, dolía un poco menos.

Estiro su mano buena, tanteando torpemente en la oscuridad. Quiso hablarle, pero sus labios no reaccionaron.

Y estaba segura de que, esa primera noche, de todas las que siguieron, logró tantear otra piel, otra mano que se perdía silenciosa, perfectamente oculta entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella no pudo hablar, él no quiso hacerlo. Pero estaba ahí, de un modo u otro.

Su mano quedó estirada en el suelo, el sueño nuevamente se apoderó de ella. La flecha volvió a mutilar su ojo una y otra vez hasta que el sol estuvo lo suficientemente alto como para obligarla a despertar y recibir la comida de Natsuki.

* * *

Esa fue la primera noche, desde que murió Kikyô, en que no soñó que la flecha destrozaba su rostro.

Esa fue la primera vez, desde que el demonio hirió su brazo, en que logró despertar sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Abrió un poco su ojo, todavía sintiendo que su piel ardía por la fiebre caprichosa que aún hacía esfuerzos por lastimarla. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, sintiendo al instante un tirón en el brazo que le hizo soltar un quejido.

Había despertado porque la presencia había vuelto una vez más, porque seguía ahí, en alguna parte de la pequeña habitación. Alzó la vista, logrando vislumbrar su traje de piezas blancas, brillando tenuemente bajo la luna que se deslizaba suavemente a través de la ventana entreabierta.

Estiró su mano, temblorosa. A su lado tenía un pequeño cuenco con agua, que logró hacer llegar hasta sus labios y beber. Aquello apenas calmó su cuerpo, pero logró despertarla mejor.

—Sesshômaru… —logró susurrar, aún sintiéndose muy débil. La garganta le quemaba y la mirada le ardía.

El yôkai no contestó, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, observándola fijamente en prudente distancia.

Continuaron en silencio por minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, confusos, hasta que lo vio levantarse, dispuesto a retirarse.

—Espera —Susurró, alzando ligeramente su mano hacia él. Vio su espalda detenerse, pero no voltear. La chica sintió que su corazón daba un fuerte latido, mientras sus mejillas se encendían por una emoción que no logró descifrar del todo, pero la tranquilizó—. No te vayas. Quédate hasta el amanecer.

Podría haber sonado atrevido, quizás y hasta grosero, pero, para su sorpresa, él se dio vuelta y se sentó junto a ella, observándola en silencio con su mirada dorada brillando bajo la luz blanca y distante. Kaede le sonrió, llena de sinceridad.

Aún se sentía mareada y su rostro ardía, pero una sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, como un delicioso bálsamo que refrescaba su cuerpo y su corazón.

Era una noche dolorosa, sí, como todas las otras, y las que seguramente vendrían. Pero ya no estaba sola…Y eso era lo más importante.

Observó su brazo. Desde ese día en que sintió su presencia perdida entre la oscuridad, la herida había comenzado rápidamente a cicatrizar, convertida ahora en una línea rosada completamente cerrada, cubierta en varias partes por costras pequeñas que supuso no tardarían mucho en desaparecer.

Y Kaede sabía, aún dentro de su estado de fiebre, que la mujer jamás hubiese podido lograr semejante recuperación.

—Tú me ayudaste, ¿Cierto? —susurró suavemente, sus dedos acariciando delicadamente la rosada línea que antes fue carne abierta y sanguinolenta.

El demonio, que permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados, asintió apenas.

La chica alzó ligeramente las cejas, luchando por distinguir nítidamente la figura del ser, distorsionada en su mirada borrosa.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —logró preguntar, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y se iba hacía un lado, pero la mano del yôkai, firme sobre su hombro sano, la sostuvo al instante.

—Duerme. —se limitó a decir, sus ojos como dos velas que iluminaban la completa penumbra.

La chica se dejó deslizar lentamente hacia la cama, con el tacto de los masculinos dedos aún sobre su hombro, como un cosquilleo agradable que se expandía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

¿Dormir? ¿Cómo hacerlo, si solo lograba soñar con cosas espantosas, horribles?

¿Cómo descansar, si la imagen de su hermana cubierta de sangre no dejaba de atormentarla?

Sintió que su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada. Respiró profundo y se alivió al sentir que la garganta la quemaba menos, casi y como si el agua la hubiese reconstruido por completo.

Cuando la mano del yôkai hizo el ademán de retirarse, ella alzó la suya hasta ponerla sobre la de él, tomándola con suavidad; el gesto convertido en una petición tan silenciosa como el aire que los rodeaba.

Sí, le gustaba su tacto. Kaede no logró recordar la última vez que se sintió tan cómoda con alguien que no fuese Kikyô, pero no le importó. Sólo pensó en que su mano se sentía bien junto a la otra, como un tacto que cosquilleaba y la hacía sonreír.

No protestó, y ella lo agradeció con todo su corazón, como otra de las tantas cosas que él ya había hecho.

—Nunca pude agradecerte por las flores… —Susurró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo la cercanía de la masculina mano cerca de su barbilla. Podía sentir la energía que manaba el demonio, tan poderosa e imponente como toda su figura, pero singularmente cálida, como el perfecto antónimo a su gélida mirada dorada.

—Sí lo hiciste.

Así que sí pudo escucharla a pesar de toda la distancia de esa noche. Kaede sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón latía de un modo lento, agradable.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. A ella le gustó la forma en que se hacía cómodo, de alguna manera extraña, incomprensible. Se suponía que ella odiaba a los demonios, a todo ser que fuese capaz de lastimarla cómo tantos habían intentado, como InuYasha había traicionado a Kikyô.

Había crecido escuchando que los yôkai eran lo peor que podía ocurrirle a un humano, porque siempre serían demasiado débiles o vulnerables para enfrentarles.

Pero, a decir verdad, era muy difícil pensar en eso cuando la mano de él se sentía tan bien sobre su hombro, con una calidez que le cosquilleaba deliciosamente en el rostro, como la expresión misma de la simpleza, de la esencia de todo lo existente, guardada celosamente en el espacio oscuro que se crea entre una piel y la otra al tocarse.

Lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a adormecerse, pero no quería dormir, no quería volver a ver la imagen de su hermana o InuYasha, mucho menos la sensación de la flecha sobre su ojo.

Recordó el día de las flores, ella pateando pergaminos y gritando contra el árbol, como si realmente pudiese escucharle.

—…Kikyô lo habría solucionado al instante.

La chica entrecerró su ojo castaño, fijo en la mano masculina. Los paisajes volvían a confundirse, pero ya no la angustiaban como hace horas atrás. El demonio continuaba observándola fijamente, en un silencio que no se le hizo incómodo ni molesto.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Había susurrado suavemente, sus dedos acariciando perezosamente los de él, como un puente a la realidad entre la noche y sus horribles recuerdos. Apenas y desvió su vista, pero se dio cuenta de que el demonio volvía a asentir. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, pero se obligó a seguir.

—A veces la odio —Cerró su ojo, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero la mano de Sesshômaru continuaba ahí, firme bajo la suya— …La odio con todo mi ser.

No respondió, pero ella pudo sentir perfectamente que el agarre de su hombro se hacía ligeramente más firme, como cuando la sujetó para evitar que cayese.

En cualquier otra situación ella habría guardado silencio, avergonzada de haber dicho más de lo que debía. Pero la fiebre y el sueño parecían mecerla suavemente en el aire, mezclados deliciosamente con el calor de él, con lo suave que se sentía su piel junto a la suya.

—Yo nunca quise ser sacerdotisa.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sintiendo que la emoción comenzaba a desbordarla a pesar del sueño que la dominaba.

Lo dijo. Lo había dicho por fin.

Sintió que un peso en su corazón se aliviaba, que lograba, de pronto, respirar más tranquila.

Pero eso no hacía que la realidad fuese mejor.

—Siempre deseé viajar por el mundo, conocer el mar… —continuó en susurros, la imagen del yôkai se hacía lentamente más borrosa, pero seguía ahí, firmemente sujeto entre sus pequeños dedos—Nunca le dije porque me daba miedo, pensé que cuando creciera yo podría irme, que ella aceptaría, pero…

Apretó su mano. No quería mirarlo, sintiendo que lentamente su ansiedad aumentaba, presa de todo lo que ella llevaba tanto tiempo guardado en completo y absoluto secreto. Sabía que la estaba observando, podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada, como un gélido rayo de luna.

—Kikyô murió y ahora yo…— no pudo continuar porque un nudo en la garganta la interrumpió. Apretó la mano del yôkai con más fuerza, obligándose a seguir y comenzando a sentir que su ojo lentamente se humedecía por las lágrimas— Ahora estoy atrapada para siempre.

Cerró su ojo con fuerza, bajando la cabeza hacía su hombro, pudiendo sentir la mano de él tocando su barbilla.

Quizás lo que Kaede nunca había logrado admitir hasta esa noche era que lo que más le había dolido de ese fatídico día no fue la muerte de su hermana, o su absoluta soledad, sino comprender que su sentido del deber y la responsabilidad la encadenaban a permanecer para siempre en la pequeña aldea, a seguir la tarea que el destino le había encomendado a Kikyô.

Cada vez que su cerebro se atrevía a pensar siquiera en esa reflexión, la culpa la invadía al instante, como si la quemara por dentro con el mismísimo fuego del infierno. Y ella se obligaba a seguir viviendo con ese ardor oculto, guardado en lo más recóndito de su alma como un saco de piedras envenenando su corazón.

Lo había dicho, había confesado ser el ser más despreciable del mundo por odiar a su hermana, por saber que jamás sería libre. Ahora él sabía, y no podría culparlo si se alejaba, si le repugnase su presencia.

No, no lo culparía. Pero la sola idea, de pronto, la aterraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mas la mano de él continuó sobre su hombro, su tacto aún cosquilleando, ahora contra sus labios. Su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a relajarse, a dejar atrás su angustia. Él no había dicho nada, pero eso no importaba.

Él la acompañaba en sin decir palabra alguna, respetuoso ante su secreto, a ese dolor que tanto tiempo llevaba torturándola por dentro. La chica volvió a mirarlo sin voltear su rostro, los rosados labios aún muy cerca de su mano.

—Sesshômaru… —Susurró apenas, ya casi dominada por el sueño. Él continuaba observándola y ella, muy lentamente, comenzaba a comprender el lenguaje oculto tras sus silencios. —¿Los yôkai también sienten culpa como los humanos?

El primer rayo del alba atravesó tímidamente el hueco de la ventana, débil y rosáceo. Kaede cerró su ojo y respiró profundamente. Así, en el espacio oscuro de sus parpados cerrados, pudo sentir cómo la mano de él rozaba lentamente uno de sus mechones azabaches, sujetándolo suavemente entre sus dedos, y la voz masculina deslizándose en el aire, siendo lo último que recuerda mientras todo se aleja y desvanece.

"_Sí._"

* * *

Para cuando Kaede logró recuperarse por completo, las tumbas ya estaban cubiertas de variadas flores de colores, brillantes como pequeñas luciérnagas caídas de un arcoíris. La chica había bajado la cabeza respetuosamente al salir de su modesta cabaña, susurrando un pequeño rezo para todos, rogando porque sus almas ya estuviesen en un lugar mucho mejor.

Respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación de caminar tranquilamente por la aldea, ya prácticamente reconstruida del todo. Acomodó mejor el arco y flechas en su espalda, feliz de que el peso de la correa de cuero ya no fuese dolorosa para su hombro.

Los aldeanos la saludaban a su paso y ella siempre les correspondía con una educada inclinación de su cabeza, aliviada en secreto de que no tuviesen alguna petición que hacerle.

Durante la mañana había estado practicando su puntería, satisfecha con los resultados de su brazo, ya tan funcional y útil como antes de su herida.

Y, esa tarde, ya a solas frente al árbol sagrado, no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco, caprichoso como su ama.

—Hola, InuYasha —Musitó con suavidad, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. El cuerpo del hanyô continuaba como siempre, con sus platinados cabellos meciéndose suavemente ante el danzar de la brisa primaveral.

Entrecerró suavemente su ojo, percibiendo al instante el alma del ser, lenta y rítmica, perdida en un sueño sinfín. Junto a ella estaba la energía de la fina flecha de madera; dos compañeras unidas por un pacto inquebrantable.

La flecha, ese símbolo último de dolor y traición, el lamento vivo de un corazón destrozado, se había convertido en un punto de reunión permanente, donde ambas almas se entrelazaban pacíficas, comprensivas ante el espacio eterno de la muerte y la fantasía.

Quizás esa había sido la intención de Kikyô, después de todo.

—Me prometí que jamás te perdonaría, InuYasha, y mantengo mi palabra —Alzó suavemente su rostro, admirando cada detalle del mitad demonio, distinguiendo el ínfimo vaivén de su pecho, camuflado por el viento, las hojas y el mundo entero—. Fuiste malo, cruel y despiadado. Me arrebataste lo que más quería en este mundo, me quitaste mi libertad —Inclinó el rostro ligeramente, mirando las raíces del árbol, fuertes e imponentes. Respiró hondo y se permitió sonreír—; Pero tu hermano está aquí, ¿sabes? Remendando tus errores, protegiendo el bosque, ayudando a los enfermos sin que nadie lo sepa.

…_salvándome la vida._

Sintió la energía del hanyô como una onda cálida rozándole suavemente la mejilla. La joven recibió el gesto cerrando suavemente su ojo, logrando percibir apenas un esbozo de su alma, pero le fue suficiente.

—Ya todo está bien, InuYasha —susurró al viento, al hanyô, al mundo que se extendía bajo las raíces del árbol sagrado—. Ahora siempre tendrás a Kikyô en tu corazón, cuidándote.

Ese día, mientras el viento remecía suavemente sus hebras azabaches y cosquilleaba su piel, Kaede supo que algo había cambiado en ella, producto de esas noches febriles y confusas. Quizás haber rozado el borde de la locura la había hecho madurar, o quizás había sido la confesión de su secreto en plena penumbra, el tacto de dos manos entrelazadas hasta el amanecer.

Sí, estaba segura de que más cosa de lo segundo.

No pensó que le vería en esa ocasión, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió su presencia acercarse, palpitando nerviosamente hasta que logró verle aparecer entre los árboles, con sus vestimentas de siempre y sus ojos brillando como rayos dorados atravesando el espacio.

—Sesshômaru. —Le saludó con una sonrisa, sintiendo que inmediatamente sus mejillas se encendían.

El demonio se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola con más intensidad de la usual, logrando que volviera a sentirse nerviosa por ello desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, sosteniendo su mirada con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Lo que me dijiste esa noche es cierto? —su tono de voz no demostraba emoción alguna, como si preguntase de algo trivial, pero Kaede supo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y ella bajó la vista al instante.

—Sí… —Susurró, sintiendo que sus mejillas ya le ardían por el sonrojo.

—Viaja conmigo.

Al principio no contestó, tan sorprendida que llegó a creer que todavía estaba durmiendo, presa de la fiebre en su cama húmeda por el sudor. Pero no fue así y tuvo que subir la vista, encontrándose con el yôkai, tan imponente y magno como siempre.

—¿Qué?

Él no lo repitió, sabía que con una vez era más que suficiente. Kaede pensó que el corazón iba a fallarle, iba a explotar de la emoción, pero sólo la hizo temblar ligeramente, aún presa del completo asombro.

Una sonrisa lentamente comenzó a esbozarse en su rostro. ¿Hablaba en serio? Recordó sus sueños, sus anhelos más profundos y secretos. Pensó en el mar, los desiertos como un sinfín de amarillas lenguas escupidas por el fuego.

Estaba a punto de soltar una exclamación cuando algo a sus espaldas la detuvo, paralizando su cuerpo.

Era la energía de ambas almas, que danzaban en su ritmo eterno, acariciando el aire a su alrededor.

—… ¿Qué pasará con InuYasha y la aldea?

Él dirigió la vista al hanyô. Su rostro era tan imperturbable como siempre, pero el silencio previo le causó un fuerte escalofrío, ya intuyendo la terrible respuesta.

—Si lo mato serás libre para hacerlo.

Kaede continuó mirándolo varios minutos más, ambos cautivos en un silencio profundo, ya entrelazado y comprendido por ambos.

Ella sabía que él no tenía nada que lo atara a un lugar miserable como este, mientras le ofrecía el mundo entero del cual siquiera se había atrevido a soñar en plenitud. Quiso sonreírle como siempre le había resultado tan fácil, pero no se sintió capaz.

Él la conocía, ya prediciendo sus movimientos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a dejarlo ahí, sellado y al alcance de cualquier demonio con ansias de destrucción. Pero, ¿era ella capaz de aceptar la muerte de InuYasha, la completa desaparición del alma de Kikyô en este mundo?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, obligándose a recordar su promesa, hecha ya muchos meses atrás. A recordar que la muerte de Kikyô no podía quedar en vano, en ese plan que su hermana mayor tuvo para futuro y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de contarle.

Pensó en la gente de la aldea, en Natsuki y los demás niños, en cuánto necesitaban de sus poderes y conocimientos.

Mas ahí estaban sus sueños, lejanos como las hermosas estrellas durante la noche. Inalcanzables.

Sesshômaru continuaba observándola, sus ojos brillantes e intensos, dorados como un sol imponente de invierno.

Y entonces ella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, apenas atreviéndose a mirarlo mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo permitir que lo hagas.

Ese día de primavera, Kaede supo que había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su existencia, priorizando la vida de los demás y su seguridad a sus propios sueños y anhelos.

Y con el tiempo logró entender que ese día también tuvo que decidir entre sus obligaciones y los fuertes sentimientos que clamaba desesperadamente su corazón, en ese momento demasiado confusos como para atreverse a reflexionarlos.

El silencio de él le pareció gélido, causándole un frío escalofrío que llegó hasta sus huesos, hasta el fondo mismo de su ser. Se obligó a mirarlo, a enfrentar su mirada que yacía indiferente para todos, pero que ella lograba ver confundida, quizás incluso y dolida.

—Yo cuidaré de él… —comenzó a decir a duras penas, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer tranquila, por no lanzarse a sus brazos llorando por lo miserable de su suerte.— Y mi cabaña siempre estará disponible para ti ¡Siempre!

Había terminado soltando una fuerte exclamación, mirándolo con su ojo castaño brillante por las lágrimas que apenas y lograba contener.

Jamás imagino que cumplir sus responsabilidades podría llegar a ser doloroso a esos niveles, a hacerle sentir que su corazón se partía por la mitad. Pero ahí estaba ese día de primavera, luchando por no llorar mientras el silencio del yôkai le hablaba de sueños que jamás se cumplirían, amén de la maldita misión que ella había sido destinada a cumplir.

Sesshômaru asintió con la cabeza y volteó nuevamente en dirección al bosque. El silencio lentamente se hacía cada vez más frío, impersonal.

Kaede intentó ser fuerte, pero fracasó terriblemente, corriendo hacia él y tomándole la mano con fuerza, la misma que había salvado su cordura esa noche de fiebre y pesadillas.

Volvió a observarla, ella comprendió que jamás sería capaz de olvidar esa mirada, de anhelarla del mismo modo en que soñaba con el mar y los desiertos desde que supo de su existencia.

Sintió que sus mejillas nuevamente se humedecían. Alguna vez odió llorar frente a él, pero ya no era ningún extraño. Jamás podría volver a serlo.

—Por favor, perdóname algún día.

Entonces Sesshômaru le dedicó una sonrisa, una pequeña y casi imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Y fue en ese mismo momento, ambos rodeados por la caprichosa primavera, en que la joven comprendió que el yôkai jamás dejaría de impresionarla y desconcertarla como nada que había conocido o conocería en su vida.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Kaede.

Sus manos lentamente se separaron, las pieles deslizándose entre los dedos, cosquilleando, despidiéndose en silencio.

Esperó hasta dejar de sentir su presencia, hasta que la agradable sensación de su mano desapareciera por completo, para permitirse llorar con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y cayendo fuertemente de rodillas contra el suelo, sin importarle nada más que el dolor que parecía desgarrarla por dentro.

En algún momento ella odió a Kikyô por haberle quitado su libertad. Y odió a InuYasha por sus engaños que acabaron con parte de su alma y felicidad, por encadenarla para siempre en el mismo punto, en uno de los tantos árboles que existían en el mundo.

Y Sesshômaru habría hecho bien en odiarla, por ser tan débil y patética, por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir sus sueños y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Pero quizás, dentro de todo su dolor, sólo valía la pena pensar si algún día lograría dejar de odiarse a sí misma por lo que hizo ese día de primavera, por esa decisión que quedó para siempre marcada en su piel, definiendo su vida, su existencia, la efímera posibilidad de, algún día, alcanzar la felicidad.

* * *

Kaede, dentro de la privacidad de su modesta cabaña, se permite un suspiro. Su té ya está frío entre sus arrugadas manos, que parecen temblar un poco más de lo normal.

Una de las cosas más difícil de envejecer era, francamente, comprender que había cosas que dolerían por siempre, sin importar los años que pasaran sobre ellas, la vida que se perdiera en su intento de distanciarlas.

Un poco antes de sentir su presencia, el grito indignado de InuYasha la alertó de su llegada. Aún después de tantos años su corazón dio un vuelco de contenida emoción, que sólo logró aumentar sus nervios.

¿Quién decía que por ser vieja no podía emocionarse como una jovencita? Su cuerpo podría decir lo contrario, pero ella se sentía nuevamente como si tuviese catorce años y medio, temblorosa y con sus mejillas muy fáciles de sonrojar.

Logró dar a sus piernas la orden de levantarse, con un nerviosismo tal que sus dolores de huesos parecían cosa del pasado, de alguna pesadilla lejana, ya carente de sentido.

Lo primero que obsevó al abrir la puerta fue a la pequeña, que corría risueña de un lado a otro persiguiendo una mariposa, con el pequeño demonio Jaken intentando alcanzarla.

No logró distinguir a Sesshômaru al principio, pero el sirviente, al verla, se apresuró en mascullar con notorio hastío:

—Pero qué vieja eres, humana.

Dentro de todo lo que había esperado para ese día, el comentario la sorprendió y logró hacerla sonreír.

—Sí, es cierto. Quizás debamos competir por cuál de los dos tiene más arrugas.

El demonio alzó las cejas, desconcertado. Fue fácil notar que no estaba acostumbrado a que fuesen amable con su pequeña persona. Le frunció el ceño, confundido y malhumorado, poniéndose luego a correr hacia Rin, que ya estaba demasiado lejos de su perímetro de vigilancia.

Cuando ya el demonio verde se hubo alejado unas tres casas de distancia, logró distinguir su alta figura caminando hacia ella, siendo observado a lo lejos por un furibundo InuYasha y unos muy curiosos Sango y Miroku, tal y como había imaginado.

Y ella sabía de sobra que los únicos en envejecer ridículamente rápido eran los humanos, pero no por ello pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo exactamente igual que hace cincuenta años atrás. Quizás su rostro más serio, su mirada más distante ante el mundo, perdida en sí misma, pero igual en todo lo demás.

Sintió que su corazón se agitaba, que sus nervios se quebraban como varillas de madera al interior de su cuerpo.

Pero, aún así, logró que su voz sonara tranquila, incluso y un poco simpática frente a los demás de la aldea, cuando habló:

—Pasa, Sesshômaru.

Se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar a la misma cabaña de hace tantos años atrás. Le dedicó una mirada especialmente seria y fulminante a los demás antes de cerrar la puerta, como muda advertencia de que se fueran a hacer su vida a otro lado.

Se dio vuelta, ambos observándose frente a frente. El tiempo había pasado sí, pero aún después de todo ella aún logró sentirse cómoda en ese silencio, en eso que era invisible para todo lo demás.

Y sabía que él era perfectamente consciente de sus nervios, de los atropellados latidos de su corazón, que seguían siendo igual de intensos que en esos momentos del pasado.

Las almas, ciertamente, son incapaces de envejecer. Y podía jurar que sus ojos dorados seguían brillando con la misma intensidad de siempre, como un ente ajeno al tiempo, al destino, a todo lo que los rodeaba.

—Vienes a pedirme que cuide de ella. —Dijo, decidida a llegar al meollo del asunto, al menos antes de que sus recuerdos decidieran hacer mella en sus emociones, una vez más.

—Sólo confío en ti para hacerlo.

La voz, suave y varonil. Fuerte, pero agradable. Un tono profundo, pero de alguna manera juvenil y presumido. Kaede no pudo evitar dedicarle una sincera sonrisa.

Era simplemente tal y como lo recordaba.

—¿Es temporal? —Se sentó frente a al fuego, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que hiciese lo mismo. El yôkai se sentó frente a ella, observándola preparar dos tazas de té humeante.

—Ella lo decidirá, con el tiempo. —Contestó con su tan usual frialdad, pero recibiendo la taza que la anciana le ofrecía como un gesto que a cualquiera le habría parecido increíble, imposible en él.

Y que lo seguiría siendo, pues lo que ambos compartían era tan silencioso como el secreto mismo del tiempo.

Además, ¿quién tendría la necesidad de saberlo? Pensó la mujer, sintiendo que era nuevamente una jovencita observándolo fijamente con su único ojo útil, brillante por la emoción; ¿Quién debería, más que ellos?

—¿Eso es todo a lo que vienes? —Preguntó suavemente, intuyendo todo lo contrario por la forma en que el yôkai la observaba, sin siquiera hacer el mínimo gesto de beber la humeante infusión.

—No. Sólo es una opción. —Kaede alzó las cejas, intrigada. Su corazón, expectante, había vuelto a dar un desesperado vuelco. Y parecía que jamás iba a importar el tiempo o la distancia, porque esos ojos continuaban mirándola como si pudiesen atravesar su alma con la misma y antigua facilidad— Viaja con nosotros.

Quizás, de todos los escenarios posibles, este había sido el más impensado; quizás fantaseado vergonzosamente, pero distante, risible.

Mas ahí estaba, sucediendo ante ella como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. Un cuento de hadas para ancianas.

Su vista, por inercia, se desvió a la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta. Ahí afuera, a su alrededor, estaba la aldea que la había acompañado durante la mayor parte de su existencia. Era el lugar donde había dedicado su vida, sus esfuerzos y pesares. Era el sitio donde, después de la derrota de Naraku, descansaban casi todos los héroes del momento, especialmente uno que yació sellado cincuenta años bajo su cuidado; ese que hoy se encuentra con el corazón destrozado, desconsolado.

Kaede suspiró, esta vez frente al demonio, sin que eso le produjera incomodidad. Era imposible sentirse intranquila ante su presencia, que continuaba siendo cálida a pesar de medio siglo de separación.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez, sí; como si con el paso de los años hubiese olvidado la inevitable sensación de tranquilidad que parecía sólo él podía provocarle al tenerlo al frente, compartiendo el silencio que ambos profesaban con extrema naturalidad.

Volvió a mirarlo. Podría haberse sentido tonta, pero demasiados años encima le decían que ella distaba mucho de eso. Le dedicó al demonio una pequeña sonrisa, con su intuición susurrándole suavemente que estaba en lo correcto.

—Dame tiempo hasta encontrar otra sacerdotisa, o hasta el regreso de Kagome. —Él no contestó, pero ella tampoco hubiese esperado que lo hiciera. A la distancia, a ojos cerrados y ajenos, cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba rechazando una vez más, pero nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad y equivocado a lo que dictaba su viejo, pero fuerte corazón. —Por mientras vivirá conmigo.

Y él, después de una larga pausa, asintió.

Algunos podrían decir que el tiempo de reencuentro es ínfimo, quizás ridículo, cuando el demonio se decide a levantarse para marcharse. Ella le imita, quedando nuevamente ambos frente a frente, siempre sin dejar de mirarse, de compartir en silencio cosas que ambos comprenden; de días, de años; de lo mucho y la nada que ha sido la distancia, todo al mismo tiempo.

—No has cambiado, Kaede. —le dice con su tono que ya es parte misma de su esencia, con un brillo en sus ojos que tarda en desaparecer.

Una vez, hace ya muchos años, Kaede escuchó a un anciano decir que el mar era como una enorme serpiente de colores azulados deslizándose por el suelo, eterna y con hermosa piel suave y transparente que parecía envolver todo a su alrededor.

Ya afuera y con el atardecer sobre sus cabezas, Rin toma su arrugada mano. Ella la aprieta cariñosamente, preguntándose qué tan azul puede ser el mar en comparación al cielo de mediodía durante el verano.

Y vuelve a tener una sonrisa que es casi permanente, una risa fácil que escapa mientras trabaja con el mismo ahínco de siempre, extrañando a todos los que la rodean menos a Rin, porque ella también sabe apreciar el silencio.

Los recuerdos vuelven durante las noches, como siempre. Pero ya no la atormentan ni la recriminan, haciéndole lamentarse en todo lo que alguna vez pudo vivir y no lo hizo por cumplir el deber que, si bien había sido clave para salvar el mundo, nunca la hizo feliz.

Descubre con los días que la presencia de la pequeña es cálida y reconfortante, que su alegría y energía es contagiosa, logrando hacerla sentir tranquila mientras deja pasar el tiempo en silencio, dejando que sus antiguos sueños revivan por las noches, permitiéndoles volver a llenarla de anhelos e ilusiones.

Después de todo, si pudo esperar cincuenta años para ese momento, ¿Qué importaba un poco más?

* * *

"_El secreto de una vida plena es tener más comienzos que finales_"

Dave Weinbaum.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado.**

**Si he logrado hacer de tu rato algo agradable y entretenido, puedes votar por mi fic (:**

**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9204845 5/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack**

**¡Mil besos y abrazos! Los quiero un jodido montón.**

**Ari.**

_¿Y qué tal un review? (L)_


End file.
